


Red

by yuma (yuma_writes)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Smarm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-10-07 03:05:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10350969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuma_writes/pseuds/yuma
Summary: Spoilers: Mentions "The Serpent’s Lair", "There But For The Grace of God", "Forever In A Day" Somewhere along after third season.Series: First installment of possibly four. Each will be a standalone with one common theme : colors.What’s a fate worse than death?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

Red

 

__

Red.

Pulsing red. 

Like fire.

Burning.

Fiery heat. Eating away at his skin in millions of hungry bites, devouring him until his world only existed in red.

Like a torturous alarm clock, the agony woke him up with a jerk. His legs twitched, and the rest of his body followed before the pain that drew him to the darkness in the first place caused him to clench into a curled position, his legs tucked into his body as he shuddered. He wanted more than anything to just lie there in a fetal form and wait for the scalding pain to wash over him into a cool wave of nothingness.

But something told him to get up.

Get up now.

Staggering, Daniel gasped, his hand clamped to his left shoulder as he wobbled back on his feet. Smoke filled his senses, vile to his nose, tearing his eyes. Daniel managed one step before he slammed into the statue he could have sworn was much further away. It now loomed over him with its battle damaged copper face, sneering at his weakness as he slid to the floor again, staining its reliefs and smoothly forged limbs with glistening crimson streaks. 

Minutes ago, he’d heard the distant gunfire before the thump of a footfall. By the time he could react, the Jaffa who hid in the shadows of the ancient chamber he was studying suddenly stood before him. And now Daniel's shoulder was on fire, the guard dead with a bullet hole through the only vulnerable part of his armor- the right side of the chain mail.

Sheer luck.

__

That's what Jack would call it, Daniel thought fuzzily. He only recalled spinning around when the guard brushed against the metallic debris cluttering the old abandoned shrine. It was the only sound the Jaffa made that alerted Daniel to the fact he wasn't alone in this room as he’d originally thought. His gun came up with the command only starting to scream in his head when the staff weapon sizzled open in front of him with an electric hiss. Daniel didn't even know he'd struck his target until he came to, scarlet fading to the colors of gray walls, a dim fuzzy view of the bottoms of metallic boots diagonally in front of him, his radio scorched into charred embers, and his shoulder shrieking in the agony that told him the Jaffa hadn’t missed. 

The guard's shot only grazed him when Daniel's bullet spun the Jaffa around. Another inch more...

Like he said before.

Sheer luck.

"God," Daniel gasped as he forced himself to rise once more. By some miracle, his gun hung by the crook of his left index finger. He curled his hand tighter around it, but his shoulder screamed at him for doing so. It shrieked so loud the world actually blacked out again for a second, everything vanishing to an empty void before it brightened again to the cluttered shambles of the praying chamber on P9T-764. But Daniel couldn't stop. He could still hear gunfire in the background, although it sounded much less intense than before, faded and distant. There weren’t as many of the rapid put-put sounds of bullets compared to the long whoosh of the staff weapons.

There were fewer guns firing.

__

Or, Daniel reasoned dazed as he stumbled to the heavy chamber door where he’d last seen Jack checking on him before doing another patrol around the area, _we could just be winning_. Daniel vaguely remembered Jack jokingly telling him to look up occasionally to make sure the sky wasn't falling, tapping him on the head to get him to acknowledge, then giving a jaunty wave of his hand before going outside to the main chamber to check on Sam and Teal'c. Daniel couldn't recall if he even replied, only mumbling as he examined the newly discovered urn that now lying in pieces under a Jaffa corpse.

Who knew how much time had elapsed before Daniel heard the gunfire?

Knees buckled, and Daniel slammed to the ground. He bit off a cry as the world wavered again into a flash of red, then white.

Everything hurt.

His shoulder. 

His head.

Why did his head hurt?

Oh yes, he struck the table that was against his back after the Jaffa shot him.

It hurt along with his shoulder in perverse unison.

His heart hammered frantically as it pounded in beat with the return volleys outside. He raised his head, mouth dry, mute from exhaustion and draining energy as he willed his friends to be on the winning side, to let the gunfire suddenly fade away with their voices asking each other if they were okay. He couldn't ask for a more welcoming sound right now- to hear them, loud and clear. His heart thundered along with his wishes like a rallying cheer for victory.

But...

The gunfire seemed to quiet further.

God, he didn't want to think of what that could possibly mean.

Who knew how much time it took for the guards to come around them unaware, leaving them one man short simply because Daniel didn't notice?

Daniel got up to his feet, clawing the statue and then the walls for cracks with a blood soaked hand scratching for a hold. He rose and forced himself to take another step. The floor heaved and rolled rebelliously under his feet.

Were the others able to get to cover in time?

He slammed into an unsympathetic statue and bit back a cry.

How many guards were out there?

The last question caused him to tense. The gun pitifully dangling from a hand that could barely hold the weapon now went up an inch at the possibility there might still be more Jaffa lurking in the shadows. Daniel painstakingly forced his stiff neck to turn around, look about with tearing eyes. Nothing but statues, lifeless artifacts staring coldly back at him, unsympathetic to the agony he was suffering.

No one here. He was alone.

The relief he felt soured in his mouth as he realized his predicament might hold true more than he'd first thought. But a fresh barrage of tense battle sounds outside told him otherwise.

No. Not alone. His friends were out there. He couldn’t stay here. He had to go and help them.

Daniel crashed against the door. It was hot, warm from stray staff weapon blasts from the outside. God, how many shots did it take to heat the thick barrier like this? He pressed his cheek against the door, the heat not bothering him. His own flushed face rivaled the barrier's temperature as he strained to hear reassuring familiar voices. He couldn't hear any, just muffled bursts of weapons, the whooshing rush of air as staff weapons soared their projectiles back at his friends. But they too were fading. A good sign? Maybe they were heading this way. It was growing silent now. Maybe they'd won and were coming.

Or had they been caught unaware as Daniel had?

His shoulder felt as hot as the door. And both were stubborn in responding to his silent requests. His shoulder wouldn't push. 

And the door wouldn't open.

__

"Hurry this up," Jack groused as he tossed the duffel bag of instruments to Sam. She caught it neatly in her hands, amusement written all over her face, but she kept quiet. "Are you guys done yet?"

Daniel sighed, gave Sam a "Why me?" look as he unpacked the camera and rummaged around for the ziploc bag of brushes he knew he’d tucked into his pack.

"I mean, SG-5 already came, saw, yawned. Shouldn't take more than a few minutes, right? Carter? Daniel?"

"Help me," Daniel mouthed to Sam as Jack's shadow loomed over him.

"You almost set?"

"Save me," Daniel pleaded silently to Sam. She turned her head, suddenly fascinated with her zipper. Yes, nice zipper, oooh, look how it goes up and down. Very interesting indeed.

Traitor, Daniel thought sourly as he heard Jack like a buzzing gadfly in his ear. He ignored it, waved a hand around like he would to shoo a fly and hefted up his backpack.

"So an hour? Two?" Jack was still going. "Hell, I'll be generous- two and a half. How's that? You guys done yet?"

"O'Neill." Thank God Teal'c finally decided to say something. "We arrived on P9T-764 merely five minutes ago."

Silence.

Daniel breathed out a "Thank God", glaring at Sam, who shrugged an apology to him. He hastened to make his escape to the chamber SG-5 had shown him pictures of. Too late though as he heard Jack once more.

"Yeah well. Wanted to catch the game at the lounge with Ferretti's team if we can get back on time for once. I just remembered I forgot to set my VCR for the playoffs."

"Ah!" Of course Teal'c was most understanding. "How unfortunate."

"Tell me about it. So, Daniel...Think you can be done in an hour? Maybe two? Daniel? Hey, where are you running off to? Daniel!"

His friends.

They were outside, beyond this door, while he was relatively safe in here. Well...except for the one snafu with the Jaffa. But that was just one. It sounded like a dozen to Daniel behind the heated door against his back.

Were they hurt? Sam? Teal'c?

Jack?

He was on patrol. No! Jack was on patrol just moments before! Out there, walking around in the open, no backup, exposed to every target aimed for his back.

Alone.

__

Oh God.

Daniel pushed harder and in his urgency, pressed against his wounded shoulder. On contact, his body flared in agony, and the gilded door exploded to a sheet of red, blinding him, paralyzing him. With a strangled gasp, he slid against the door, blood from his shoulder painting it in one morbid streak, then transferring to his cheek as he slipped down the sturdy surface to the floor.

It was so quiet now.

Where was the gunfire?

Daniel tapped feebly at the misshapen lump that was his radio but received no answer.

Was there anyone left to take his call?

Where was the gunfire?

Daniel had never thought he would long to hear gunfire. But there he was, like a rag doll slumped on the floor, wishing to hear weapons firing, the short bursts of noise which told him someone was still out there. Someone in a green uniform, the all too familiar black patch on the shoulders, unlike the one peeling off his damaged sleeve like a charred leaf.

There was no gunfire.

Because there was no one left.

He was alone.

His sight blurred, the room dropping to a chill. Daniel was surprised his breath didn't condense into misty puffs before him. 

It was so quiet out there. 

Daniel bit his lower lip. It felt like before. Didn't seem too long ago, the same agony located in his upper chest, staring at the bodies of two guards as he sat against the hieroglyphic carved walls of Klorel's ship. All he felt was dismay as he realized he couldn't keep the rifle in his hand upright and could only watch as his arm dropped the weapon just as he heard Jack's voice.

__

"Daniel! Damn it."

Hands ran across his shoulders, his chest, making everything hurt. "Go, it's too late for me anyway."

Jack's face loomed inches from his suddenly. For some reason, he looked very, very angry. "I am not leaving you behind!"

He knew. He knew Jack would truly try to stay behind, try to carry him, and he could see the world he saw through the quantum mirror, repeating a blood bath he could taste and smell even now. He feebly pushed Jack's hands away. "Just go! You're only going to blow up with the other ship anyway. What difference does it make?" His chest clenched. It was true. Either way, they were going to die. Daniel only wished he didn't have to see it. Guess he got his wish. He'd die here and never have to see the agony written on his friends' faces. He looked at Jack, biting the inside of his cheek. This was good-bye then.

Jack looked at him, and Daniel saw the same eyes which had gazed at the crystal entity not too long ago when it abruptly shaped into Charlie O'Neill. Daniel silently told him no with his eyes. It wasn't the same. It wasn't. Please God, let him make Jack understand. "Just go. I'll stay behind and...watch your back." He wanted to offer a smile, to show it was okay, but he could only feel fear coming out of his eyes. Fear for what this could cost them, what it could cost Earth if they failed. He knew already what it was costing Jack as he saw the mindset of a colonel reluctantly overriding the mindset of his friend. 

To his surprise, Jack raised a hand and cupped his cheek. The older man opened his mouth as if to say something, anything, but they both knew if he did, Daniel was going to find himself being dragged along with the team, and the mission was then surely doomed. 

Don't say anything, Daniel silently pleaded. Don't. Just go. It's okay. I forgive you for leaving me here. I'm sorry I can't be going with you, but please go. Go.

He didn't say any of it. Couldn't. He only watched Jack as he swallowed, blinked to disallow any of the tears to fall- the tears of regret, of rage for this unforeseen event, and in offer of mourning because there wouldn't be time for it later on.

__

One last look and Daniel managed a nod towards him before Jack got up shakily. He watched the older man leave, almost stumbling at the first step before his footing steadied with determination. Daniel thanked whoever was listening silently, relying on the firm steps walking away for his assurances that no matter what happened to him now, everything would be okay.

No one was leaving here. Because no one had come. He feebly tapped at his radio again, jerking his hand back at the sharp shards of his shattered communications device. 

"Anyone..." his voice cracked, barely a whisper. "J-jack...Sa...s-sam...Te..." He coughed and thought he tasted blood. He bit his lip, the iron tang tingling his tongue. 

__

"The Jack O'Neill I know would have done it!" Daniel declared right to the general's face. Jack's familiar eyes swept over him with little sympathy and more anger than Daniel had ever seen his friend's eyes contain.

"Well apparently you and I never met," **General** O'Neill snapped, and Daniel flinched.

There was no remorse in this O'Neill's gaze for the sharp reply, nothing that spoke of a dry wit even in the darkest of hours, nothing that conveyed the man Daniel believed a little under a year ago when he said that they could actually find Sha're and Skaara.

"No," Daniel said softly, his chest tight with regret. "I guess not." He looked around the crowd and saw a room full of strangers who in another world, he had the good fortune of calling his friends.

In a crowded room, Daniel had never felt more alone than he was now.

God, was he truly alone? No one was coming, no footsteps and familiar shouting. It was the one thing he could rely on all these years- the opportune arrival of footsteps, the sudden appearance of a certain gruff colonel to drag him out of the office, the quiet companionship around a campfire on an alien planet during watch. 

Daniel hadn't realized how much he’d come to rely on such simple moments to make all the bad things file away to the back of his mind. Even when Sha're died and his world shrank to a dark hole the size of a pin, he was surrounded by them, even if it was simple dinners they would abruptly show up with at his apartment. 

Or Jack sitting in his office, silent as he worked, humming a song only he could hear, just there even when Daniel shot him an annoyed look as he struggled to catch up with work he'd missed since the funeral. 

Or even when Teal'c would suddenly join him in the observation room to watch the still Stargate during the night shift. No words exchanged, just a presence close enough to his arm to feel its warmth like a fire in a hearth.

Daniel was never alone then, even when it felt like he was.

But now...

His lips felt cracked, dry as he rasped out another "J-jack?" Weakly, his fingers barely tingling now, he tapped at the radio, hoping against hope it was working. "S-sam? T-teal'c?"

Just a silence that sounded loud in his roaring ears, filling the chamber with the morbid presence of nothingness. The statues around the area mocked him, laughing as Daniel Jackson swallowed the revelation he was once again alone.

He never even got a chance to say goodbye. It wasn't fair. He never had a chance to ever say goodbye. Ever. He could only tell all the people he loved how much he appreciated them, cared for them, and missed them in his mind, to ghosts who never answered. It seemed to be his fate to be alone. 

A shiver wracked his body. The prospect of returning to solitude was more painful to imagine than the agony pulsing in his shoulder. Perhaps this way was better. Maybe he could follow after them to wherever they went...

He watched, unconcerned as his glasses slipped off his face finally, tumbling to his lap. Did it matter where his glasses landed? He couldn't see clearly with them anyway right now. Not that there was anything to see before him. And at least now, the room blurred away with its painful void.

Daniel blearily stared at his good hand draped over his stomach, his legs folded awkwardly under him, but he was too numb to straighten them out. In the back of his mind, he knew he was going into shock, the chilled shivers wracking his body provided his first clue. The shudders were growing more pronounced, hurting his shoulder even, the back of his neck as well. But for some reason, he couldn't think of a reason why that was bad.

__

That should be your second clue, he thought hazily. His heart pounded, and he could have sworn he could feel the blood pumping through his veins, coursing through his body in agonizing waves, unsympathetically ripping through him like heated claws on flesh. He lowered his head, numbly wondering why the claws he felt digging into his chest left no red scratches across his uniform. Didn't claws usually leave marks with every tear? He could still feel them ripping through his body, hot lines versus cold body. Odd...

__

Bang.

__

Bang.

Was that his heart beating so loud?

__

Bang.

__

Bang.

__

Death comes a knocking, Daniel thought fuzzily. He pressed his head against the door, feeling the vibrations ripple through the thick surface. No gunfire. It **was** death knocking. 

He raised his left hand in a monumental effort, gun up as he readied for the enemy trying to break through the very door he’d tried to go out. The door thundered against his back, and Daniel thought briefly he should find something to barricade it, but he couldn't even stand up anymore. He could only sit there as the right half of the door opened a slit despite his heavy weight against it, his body sliding further away as the barrier pushed him aside like refuse and watch with disinterest as black boots stepped through. Daniel raised his gun weakly. He wasn't going to let them take him without a fight. Maybe somehow he could manage another lucky shot before they took him.

"Christ."

Daniel's hand shook as he tried to wave the gun towards the Jaffa, at the black boots. He could see the shadow covering him, hands grabbing at his wrists. He tried to fire the gun, but it was pulled out of his grasp before he could. Daniel twisted, ignoring his shoulder's warning, fighting the guard. Wait a second. Black boots?

"Easy, easy! It's me!"

__

Me?

Daniel tried to get his eyes to focus, squinting, and felt something slip over his face, a light presence resting across the bridge of his nose.

His glasses.

Wavering, Jack's grim lipped face peered back at him with open concern, inches away from him and so close Daniel could see his own face in Jack's almost black eyes. Impossible though. Daniel was alone. Didn't he just determine that? If he was alone, and they were dead, then Jack wasn’t here. Only...only...

A ghost.

"Hello, you in there?" Jack gave Daniel a shake.

Daniel unsuccessfully choked back a cry.

"Ah crap. Sorry. Shit, forgot. Sit right there. Let me get something for that."

Daniel stared at the fuzzy looking mirage. Was he dreaming? The illusion began to sway left and right.

"Whoa!" Hands braced his good shoulder and left hip before he could complete his descent to the ground. "Guess vertical is too much to ask for right now, huh buddy?"

The illusion was talking. Amazing. Didn't ghosts just float and rattle chains? Daniel wanted to ask it, inquire where his chains were, but a strangled moan came out instead when he felt pressure applied to his shoulder. Hurt! Hurt!

"Damn, it's still bleeding. Listen. Hey...Daniel, I need you to listen to me. Are you with me?"

He was. No, wait, no he wasn't. Because if this was an illusion, he wasn't there in the first place, right?

The specter sighed. "Okay, never mind. Just lean on me for a second. I shoved Carter and Teal'c through the Stargate the moment we had a window. Heard your gunshot and turned around in time to see them knocking at our door. I threw a couple of grenades in the rooms those snakes were coming out of. That should give them a good few hours before they can dig themselves out. Shit, won't stop bleeding. Christ...If I’d known you were hurt, I would have grabbed Teal'c with me to go looking for you instead. I can't carry you back through all those snakeheads."

Wait.

Jack came back for him? 

Daniel tried to focus, but all he saw was the back of Jack's head as he turned to look where Daniel was before. Fuzzily, he realized the usual cap Jack wore was gone, exposing the spikes of graying hair plastered to his skull with sweat. Daniel wondered briefly where it went. 

"Good shot, by the way." More hands, around his back, under his knees and suddenly Daniel felt like he was floating. His hands flailed. What was going on?

"Hang on."

Hang on to what? The ground had suddenly vanished from under him.

"Put us...ugh...behind that pile over there. Should give us...shit...some cover...damn...until they come back with...reinforc- more people. Shit!"

Suddenly the hands were gone, and Daniel crashed to the floor without warning. He cried out.

"Crap, crap. Damn it, didn't mean to drop..." A hand cupped his jaw, lifting his head higher. Daniel flinched at the light shining above the dark shape of a head. The hand moved, the thumb stroking away pain induced tears he didn't know he was shedding until now. "Are you alright?"

No.

He hurt.

"It's okay," the illusion's voice soothed. More hands that felt so real, so solid, so unbelievably warm, brushed against his brow. Something unintelligible was muttered, and Daniel heard metal squeaking before the gush of water was heard spilling. Daniel swallowed.

"I know, buddy. Here."

Something round and metallic tasting pressed against his mouth, and something that felt so cool, so clean and crisp against his lips, fluttered into his mouth. Daniel eagerly leaned forward against it, trying to capture more, to extinguish the heated pains away. He sputtered.

"Not a good idea right now, Danny." The coolness was pulled away from him. Daniel whimpered, frustrated. "I know, I know, buddy. But you were drinking too fast."

Hurt.

"I know. It's only for a bit longer."

A bit longer.

Then it would be all over, right?

Daniel sighed. Couldn't it be over now? He hurt so much. He could see the flickering shade that looked like his friend. Couldn't he just go and join them now? He sighed once more, feeling his head go thump against something solid. Odd...

"Don't."

Don't?

"Don't sound like that. Don't look like that. I didn't give you permission to give up."

Hurt.

Daniel tried to convey to the mirage how much it hurt.

Something ripped to his left. Then a hand fell against his forehead again, stroking something soft and damp against his face. Daniel leaned towards the cool sensation and opened his mouth to let its coolness in. He was dismayed to hear a mewl from his own lips as another cloth pressed against his shoulder. "Sh...I know. I'm sorry that it hurts. You just gotta hang in there. Any minute now, Teal'c and Carter will come banging on those snakes' heads, and we'll waltz out of here, happy go lucky."

Waltz?

Unbidden, the vision of Jack in a shirt adorned with a ruffled collar, solemnly leading Teal'c spinning around in a waltz while he and Sam curtsied to each other, floated into his fevered mind.

Daniel laughed. Or at least, he thought he did.

"Hey, it wasn't that funny." The mirage didn't sound like it was upset for being laughed at. 

__

Better than crying out in pain, Daniel thought before a bolt of fire raced up his arm again when he shook with laughter. Daniel hissed, back arching as a hand pressed too hard on his shoulder.

"Easy there, big guy. Gotta stop the bleeding."

__

Don't bother.

Daniel wanted to tell the ghost not to bother. He was tired anyway. Of searching, of fighting, of losing one person after the other. He didn't want to wake up and find himself alone again. This was nothing compared to that prospect. Nothing.

The hand pressed harder. And Daniel weakly batted at the hand without success.

Too tired to fight. And for what? To wake up in an infirmary and know he was alone? Because everyone had died?

"It's going to be okay. Sh..."

It would be...once Daniel closed his eyes.

"Don't."

He was too tired.

"Dammit, I said don't!"

Why was the ghost yelling?

"Daniel, wake up! Wake up!"

But...

"Daniel, god damn it, open your eyes!"

Too tired.

"I swear, if you do this, I will...argh, I don't know...beat the crap out of you!"

Daniel furrowed his brow. Wouldn't that be pointless once he was dead? 

"Daniel!"

Daniel was shaking. The hands were shaking him. Stop it.

__

Slap.

Daniel's eyes flew open.

And saw Jack's red face inches away from his, his grip tight on his good shoulder.

"I said **don't**."

His cheek hurt. It felt...it felt...

Real. Solid.

Alive?

"Daniel, I can't hear you. What did you say?"

"Ja'k?"

The illusion smiled, relieved. Daniel felt himself being sat up higher, his head tucked under Jack's chin. "Yeah."

Alive? Daniel's head spun. It felt real. And warm. Alive? 

"What did you expect? Can't get rid of me that easily."

Daniel could barely breathe, but he had to know. He opened his mouth, tongue swiping the bottom of dry lips and tried to ask. He ended up only wheezing, but Jack understood anyway.

"I told you. Remember? Carter and Teal'c were able to slip through the Stargate. They're okay, too."

Jack read his mind.

"Just hang in there, okay?"

He...he'd try.

"No trying. I expect no less than perfect, okay?"

Bossy.

"Yeah, well, you're not exactly saint material yourself, Danny boy. Girl on every planet."

Ha ha.

"That's right. Yuk it up. Laughter's the best medicine."

Doctor O'Neill?

"What? I can't hear you."

Daniel saw Jack's face loom closer, but he couldn't find the strength to repeat what he’d said. Instead, he let his head loll against Jack's chest. It felt oddly comforting to realize he didn't need to keep his head up, that someone, something was there to support his sagging head without reproach. He was so tired. He really was.

"They're coming, Daniel. You just gotta wait."

"H-hurt..." His voice sounded so horrible.

"I know. Hell, it looks like it does. Just wait a bit, okay? No dying today."

No dying.

"I forbid it."

Bossy. Jack was being bossy again.

"Damn straight." A rumble vibrated against Daniel's cheek. Jack was laughing. Daniel must have said it out loud. The shaking stopped, and Daniel felt something heavy drape over him, pulled close to the chin.

Jack's vest. He wrinkled his nose at the musky scent of sweat, of battle, of death. Feebly, he tried to push the reminders away. The vest went back up again, his jacket tugged carefully shut, the zipper pulled up after some difficulty. 

"Gotta keep you warm, okay? You're going into shock. Hang on." Arms moved, Daniel felt Jack shifting closer, arm around his shoulders and pulling him even closer, practically over his lap to keep him warm. Daniel felt squashed. If he wasn't so tired right now, he'd blush. God, how this must look. Daniel felt like he was being clutched like a child's toy, held too tightly as if someone didn't want him running off, as if he could.

Only his parents ever did that when he wandered too close to a site. He remembered the smell of tears and never knew why his mother was so upset when he went past the rope barrier to find his father. She just cried and cried, and he cried too, only because he didn't know why she was crying. She held him just as tight and as scared as he was, the warm embrace made it all okay again. He didn't think anyone else besides his mother could make him feel like that again. 

No, wait. Sha're did. Once. The time he was exploring the Abydonian tunnels and one collapsed over him. He only had a concussion. Broke his glasses in the process. But he must have frightened her because he came to in his tent washed with her tears as she cried and cried, refusing to let him go even to lay him down. 

Salt water drops and warm embraces. 

He’d never thought he would feel that way again.

"Better?" Jack's gruff voice reverberated against his cheek.

Actually, he was. Daniel blinked blurry eyes in surprise as he nodded, dislodging another pain filled tear down his cheek.

Jack almost immediately wiped it clean off his face with his thumb, the gloves he always wore brushing against Daniel's jaw when he did. Daniel sensed, rather than saw, Jack's smile. Daniel struggled, feeling the corners of his mouth pull into one as well.

"You know...this will get us a couple of days off probably."

Oh really?

Daniel felt Jack chuckle, the sound rattling in his ear. His eyes were blurring too much to verify if it was true.

"Yup, yup, yup. Yet another vacation week courtesy of Doctor Daniel Jackson."

Oh ha ha.

"Maybe we should go somewhere nice. Maybe fishing?"

Daniel made a face. 

"Okay, there's a game going on in Colorado Springs. Teal'c's been wanting to know what the hell a hockey puck was. We could check that out."

Daniel shook his head slowly, pretending to think it over. To be honest, nothing Jack was saying right now made much sense, but the sound of the steady and certain voice was like balm. So to everything Jack said he only nodded or shook his head, prodding Jack to keep going and letting the deep tone rumble against his ear and lull the pain away. 

Something crackled with a high pitched whine.

"Colonel?"

"Well, well."

Sam. Sam was back.

Daniel felt the warm presence of Jack's shoulder move as if to leave, and Daniel stiffened, eyes flying open. When had they closed? His good hand, which somehow was looped around Jack's pocket, tightened involuntarily. As if reading his protest, Jack stayed where he was, arm tightening further around him.

"Yeah, Major? Took you long enough."

"Took us a while to track down every single Jaffa left with our reinforcements before we dared to radio you. Everything okay?"

"Not really. We need a medic here. Like yesterday," Jack replied curtly. His hold tightened a little. Daniel just closed his eyes and listened. He was too tired to participate in the exchange anymore. He'd trust Jack to handle things from here. "Daniel decided to redesign his uniform, and the needle slipped. Bit of a mess."

"...Oh...We'll be there soon."

"Don't keep us waiting, Major." 

It was quiet again.

No gunfire.

No voices.

Alone? No, was it all a dream? The room flashed in crimson as Daniel struggled to sit up. He had to get back to the others. The Jaffa...his friends...couldn't leave them there alone...He groaned as his chest prickled with what felt like a thousand needles, and all the shadows turned into a hue of blood red.

"Sh...calm down. I'm still here. I didn't leave."

Jack.

Daniel felt Jack's hand on his jaw. It felt hot compared to his own chilling body. 

"Still with me?"

Daniel barely managed a nod.

"Good boy. We're almost home free, Daniel. Everything's going to be okay." A hand lightly went across his forehead with the soft rag, droplets of moisture clinging to his fringe of hair before falling down like rain into his mouth. "I know it hurts now, but it'll get better real soon."

Promise?

"Promise."

Daniel forced his eyes to focus. Jack looked down at him and smiled wanly.

Jack not a ghost.

"What?"

Alive?

"Yeah, kiddo. We're alive. Me, Carter, Teal'c and you."

Daniel nodded, exhausted. His head slumped forward. He could hear the door opening, footsteps running, but he didn't search for his gun. Because Jack was here. Real, tangible. And Jack said it was okay.

"Cavalry's here, Daniel. See? What’d I tell you? We're halfway there."

Daniel nodded, feeling larger arms take over from Jack's now. Daniel's arms flailed. 

"Teal'c, never mind. I think I'd better instead."

Daniel felt Jack supporting him again, arm looped around his waist carefully, hoisting him up until his feet barely stood on the ground. Daniel still felt like he was floating. "Just me, buddy. Okay?"

Daniel felt his eyes fluttering shut again.

"We're going home."

With a soft sigh, Daniel let himself fall. Jack said they were going home, and Daniel let go finally, knowing Jack would catch him.

The darkness came, taking over, but Daniel welcomed it as he heard Jack repeating to Daniel once more.

"We're going home."

And Daniel let it wash over him, let it sag his body back into arms he knew would hold him, knowing he'd wake up somewhere better soon. Alone no more.

**~finis~**

  


* * *

  


> This was a wee snippet long ago I had written, shared with   
> few and shuffled away. Haven't been writing as much as I liked, rummaged and found this again and did some work on it. This is due to the hard work and aid I received from Doc, GateJunkie, and JackJunkie. And it is to them I dedicate this fic to. Because without them, this fic wouldn't be here. Thanks guys. I mean it. Thank you. =)

* * *

>   
> © July 31, 2001 The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp.  
> The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa'uld and all other characters  
> who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names,   
> titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television,   
> Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd.   
> Partnership.  
> This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and   
> solely meant for entertainment.   
> All other characters, the story idea and the story itself   
> are the sole property of the author.   
> 

* * *

  



End file.
